Rain
by Nuity
Summary: Grandir était ce genre de blagues que la vie faisait à tout le monde, et qui pourtant laissait à chacun le même goût amer dans la bouche, le même regret et la même rancœur... / TW pour suicide.


Il est deux heures du matin. Je n'aurais pas du écouter la pluie et Rain de Hollywood Undead en même temps. Les deux sont à blâmer pour cette chose. Ainsi que mon esprit tordu. Je suis désolée.

La première partie a été écrite en pur freestyle, police de taille 1. Je m'excuse si certaines tournures de phrase semblent... Etranges. Je corrigerai, promis. Pour l'instant, il faut que je sorte ce truc, ou que la tête me tourne.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ça avait commencé par Axel.

Flamboyant Axel, un peu mesquin sur les bords – malicieux, et la malice, c'est l'amour du mal, as-tu lu quelque part. Qu'importait à l'époque; tout le monde appréciait Axel. Peut-être étaient-ce les yeux vert poison, vert absinthe (quelle différence), ou son large sourire qui n'était jamais complètement innocent, peut-être était-ce sa capacité à s'entendre avec beaucoup de monde. Axel était grand et fin comme une allumette; on aurait pu le briser en deux avec un coup de poing, disait Xion. Elle était mignonne, Xion; mais tu y reviendras plus tard. En tous cas, Axel, le type avec sa crinière et ses allures de félin trop grand et famélique, avait été là depuis tellement longtemps. Axel était présent partout dans ses souvenirs depuis le tout premier – jamais vraiment d'une présence écrasante, mais toujours en fond ou dans le décor, comme un élément qui resterait inchangé quoi qu'il arrive. Axel n'avait pas été ton meilleur ami, même pas ton _ami_ tout court – il ne te parlait pas tant que ça, voir presque pas, juste pour échanger des idioties et faire des mauvaises farces aux professeurs que vous n'aimiez pas, en maternelle et en primaire.

Cet Axel-là était le début d'Axel. Comme un brouillon de ce qu'il deviendrait plus tard – moins moqueur, moins cynique, moins abîmé peut-être, et Axel avait été le plus préservé de tous. Mais grandir était une maladie qui n'avait jamais épargné personne - grandir était ce genre de blagues que la vie faisait à tout le monde, et qui pourtant laissait à chacun le même goût amer dans la bouche, le même regret et la même rancœur, la même nostalgie des temps perdus, des souvenirs qui deviendraient des illusions au fur et à mesure qu'ils se déformeraient à travers la vision qu'on en avait. Oui, c'était probablement ça, la véritable tragédie ; ils avaient grandi. Axel en premier – c'était le plus vieux, le pauvre. Axel avait succombé à l'ennemi en premier, était devenu amer, désabusé. Axel avait fumé cigarette sur cigarette, ne voyant plus les autres qu'à travers une sorte de brouillard opaque et gris-bleu comme la fumée des concentrés de cancer qui se tenaient toujours entre ses lèvres, presque du noir et blanc.

Axel avait menti et s'était replié, et puis était arrivé Roxas; Roxas l'amnésique avec ses yeux bleus trop grands et sa peau trop pâle, ses cheveux désordonnés un peu trop longs qui commençaient à boucler, Roxas à qui il avait fallu ré-apprendre à vivre, et Axel s'était dévoué, pour autant qu'Axel _puisse_ se dévouer. Axel avait expliqué le goût des glaces à l'eau de mer, et ces choses inutiles comme la procrastination, lui avait montré comment s'asseoir en haut du clocher. Axel avait souri, et on aurait presque dit le Axel d'avant.

Puis Roxas avait déménagé, comme ça, parce que c'étaient des choses qui arrivaient; Roxas s'en était allé, s'était souvenu de comment ça faisait de grandir, peut-être. Parti avec son père après le divorce de ses parents. Roxas avait vu les pires côtés d'Axel comme il avait fait ressortir les meilleurs, et Roxas avait décidé que la balance n'était pas assez équilibré pour lui lancer autre chose qu'un « _Je ne manquerai à personne_ », avec la froide cruauté d'un enfant, avant de le laisser. Tu t'en souviens, parce que Xion avait pleuré. Elle l'aimait, Xion, au fond. Mais c'est une histoire pour plus tard – une histoire que tu conteras après. Après tout, tu as tout ton temps.

Et Axel, lui, s'était replié de nouveau. Axel avait recommencé, Axel avait bu à outrance comme il savait si bien le faire. Bu à outrance, pris la voiture, parce que cet idiot venait d'avoir son permis. La suite, tout le monde la connaît, la devine, c'est une histoire tellement fréquente, tellement logique et naturelle ; il y a quelques bouteilles et une personne en tête à tête, un véhicule est impliqué, un fracas, le choc du métal contre le métal, et puis l'interrupteur. On appuie une fois, Axel est là; une autre fois, plus personne. Un interrupteur à usage unique. Il paraît que les gens, dans la vie, n'ont droit qu'à une seule chance. Personne ne ramène les morts – à part peut-être un stylo, pendant une seconde ou deux, le temps que quelqu'un lise des mots – mais ta lettre n'est adressée à personne, ne sera jamais envoyée.

Un peu plus tard, il y avait eu Ventus et Vanitas.

Ces deux imbéciles aveugles. Toujours à se confronter, toujours ensemble, personne ne savait par quelle magie, par quel tour du destin, par quel accord tacite.

Ven, lui, avait toujours été faible. Oh, pas au sens psychologique du terme bien sûr – à ce niveau-là, c'était lui le plus fort des deux, probablement – mais physiquement. Ven était asthmatique, s'essoufflait facilement, de fragile constitution – toujours trop sec, le teint jaunâtre qui jurait avec sa blondeur faussement candide. Ven était venu en même temps que Roxas, bien sûr, étant son jumeau – mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de soutien. Du moins, pas tant que Vanitas avait été là pour lui souffler des insultes que tu avais toujours trouvées un peu tendre. Curieusement tendres. Oui, Ven, même quand Roxas l'avait oublié, il n'avait jamais été seul. Il avait même pris le fait de grandir plutôt bien - il n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'au bout de ce voyage-là, lui. Il était encore petit, « pas fini », se moquait celui qui se comportait comme son ombre éternelle. Ven était ouvert et agréable – juste un peu fourbe, sur les bords. Quand à Vanitas, tu n'avais jamais su grand-chose sur lui. Vous n'aviez pas beaucoup en commun, à part une affection éternellement passée sous silence envers un blond aux yeux bleus trop petit pour son âge – pas le même du moins. Vanitas était ce gosse avec les yeux dorés dont on ne savait jamais si c'était l'effet de lentilles ou simplement de ses gènes, avec des cheveux noirs jamais coiffés correctement, qui baillait aux corneilles en classe et se débrouillait toujours pour obtenir des notes respectables – peut-être parce qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. _Ce gosse_ parce qu'il était jeune – plus jeune que Ven et Roxas, même. D'un an, d'un seul, mais ça faisait de lui un gamin à tes yeux. Ou du moins, c'était une excuse suffisante pour l'appeler « gamin », quand tu lui parlais – c'était rare.

Ven avait un problème principal, et il ne venait pas de son cerveau – il venait de son cœur. Un charmant détail – le _Diable_ est dans les détails – que beaucoup avaient tendance à oublier; une malformation ou une maladie orpheline, plus probablement, tu n'avais jamais retenu le nom exact, trop rare, et il en parlait si peu. Pour ça que vous aviez tous été surpris quand Vanitas était revenu un jour au lycée et ne vous avait pas décroché un mot, jusqu'à « _le petit con est à l'hosto_ », c'était presque mignon, cette habitude qu'il avait de ne jamais utiliser son nom devant l'un d'entre vous. Pendant une semaine, il avait séché les cours de l'après-midi – « _il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'imbécile, sa mère est toute seule pour ça_ », et n'aurait-ce été son ton acide et son regard haineux, tu aurais pu interpréter la deuxième partie de la phrase comme de la compassion. Aurait pu.

Puis, un jeudi, cours de science – tu t'en souviens avec une telle acuité, parce que tu n'étais pas dans sa classe, tu n'avais juste rien d'autre à faire et une certaine affection pour le professeur qui leur enseignait –, une surveillante a fait irruption, ouvert la porte en grand, les élèves ont sursauté – sauf Vanitas, qui s'est contenté de darder son regard jaune sur la pauvre femme pendant qu'elle expliquait, le souffle coupé, que _Ventus voulait le voir en urgence_ et qu'il était par conséquent autorisé à sortir.

Tu te rappelles surtout de l'absence d'expression sur son visage l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se lève et dépasse les deux adultes sans un mot. Du bruit de ses bottes sur le sol alors qu'il se mettait à courir. De l'annonce de ton responsable de niveau le lendemain. Quelque chose de télégraphique alors que les larmes brillaient dans son regard – « _Ventus a succombé à une aggravation brusque de sa maladie hier soir. La mère de Vanitas nous a informés qu'il avait été percuté par un camion alors qu'il le rejoignait – il n'a pas survécu. Les cours ne seront pas assurés aujourd'hui..._ »

Encore l'interrupteur. Quelqu'un avait dit que les secondes chances, c'était pour les autres. Il avait eu tort.

Tu lèves la tête, regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit, et tu entends la pluie cogner contre les vitres, comme une vieille réminiscence d'un autre coup sur une autre surface, d'un autre soir, d'une autre histoire... La pluie ne t'a jamais gêné. Tu es là pour te souvenir, après tout. Tu es leur mémoire, pour cette fois, toi qui étais le plus oublieux de tous.

« Allô, Roxas... »

Ensuite il y avait eu Xion.

Elle était adorable, Xion. Petite et têtue. Un peu malicieuse sur les bords, elle aussi – avec quelque chose de cassé, de fragile, déjà à l'époque, mais de bien caché, aussi. Xion n'avait pas d'histoire particulière, juste une éternelle mélancolie au fond des yeux, même quand ils brillaient de joie, même quand elle souriait ou éclatait de rire. Xion était quelqu'un que tu avais eu envie de protéger – un instinct bien enfoui au fond de ta nature de lâche, _l'instinct maternel_ , se moquait-elle parfois, gentiment. Pourtant, vous n'aviez pas eu plus de contact que ça, jusqu'à ce soir terrible où elle avait fait irruption devant la porte de ton appartement, tremblante, le menton levé et les épaules basses comme sous le poids d'un terrible fardeau – et c'était le cas. « Aide-moi, Demyx », avait-elle simplement dit, et ça avait suffi, ton nom prononcé avec un tel désespoir dans chacune des syllabes – tu l'avais laissée entrer, lui avait offert un chocolat chaud. Elle t'avait demandé où étaient tes parents – « en voyage, comme d'habitude » – avais-tu répondu sans amertume. Les gens riches voyagent beaucoup, à ce qu'on dit. Elle s'était contentée d'attraper ta main et de la serrer.

La mère de Ventus voulait qu'elle appelle Roxas. Qu'elle lui dise elle-même, en bonne lâche qu'elle était elle aussi – un trait que vous partagiez, sauf que le sien était dû à sa maladie. Et peut-être qu'en refusant de le dire à voix haute, elle pouvait continuer à nier l'évidence, t'avait expliqué Xion, sa voix exempte de rancune, exposant un simple fait. Elle voulait juste ne pas être seule – _et Axel n'était plus là_. Plus personne n'était là, tu réalisais pour la première fois. Tu avais mal, bien sûr, mais tu étais loin, tellement loin. Tu te devais de l'être, ou plus rien ne tiendrait, ou tout s'effondrerait. Et Xion, elle, avait besoin de toi. Xion et ses immenses yeux, plus mer que ciel. Alors tu n'avais pas lâché sa main, pendant qu'elle composait le numéro, qu'elle attendait la sonnerie. Tu n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils n'étaient pas restés en contact. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi avait sa fierté.

« Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps », avait-elle murmuré, la voix cassante et cassée à la fois. « Ven est- »

Silence, un silence d'attente alors que Roxas, à l'autre bout du fil, devait être percuté par l'idée que _quelque chose n'allait pas_. S'il savait – il allait savoir. Tu entendis un _Ven est quoi ?!_ étouffé, et Xion répondit, presque violemment :

« Ven est mort. »

L'entendre à voix haute t'avait donné l'impression d'avoir la poitrine ouverte et le cœur déchiré en deux par des mains invisibles. _Mort_. Le mot avait une finalité, une sonorité qui te donnait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler. Nausée et sentiment d'incompréhension, comme si tu réalisais en même temps que Roxas à l'autre bout du fil. _Mort_ , le coup de l'interrupteur, encore et toujours, et ça faisait mal. Peut-être qu'il fallait vraiment perdre quelque chose pour réaliser qu'on y tenait. Et tu y tenais, à ces deux gosses et à leur disputes incessantes, qui n'avaient même pas été autorisés par ce hasard idiot ou par une tricherie cruelle du destin à se revoir une dernière fois avant la fin.

« Vanitas aussi. Si tu veux des précisions, demande à ta mère. Salut. »

Le ton de Xion était resté froid. Tranchant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sur la touche raccrocher et se retourne vers toi. Et tu t'étais rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas être de la pluie, là, à l'intérieur de l'appartement – l'eau avait un goût salé sur tes lèvres, et son expression en avait dit long alors qu'elle t'avait serré dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots muets et désespéré, un appel au secours et une longue litanie de _pourquoi_ qui te donnait envie de trouver ce _Dieu_ qui était censé exister quelque part dans le ciel et de lui cracher au visage.

Tu n'en avais pas les moyens – tu t'étais contenté d'attraper sa main et de l'emmener vers les escaliers. Au début de printemps, il faisait froid sur le toit – mais les étoiles brillaient et tu lui avais parlé de ces autres mondes qui respiraient à l'unisson et vers lesquelles vous vous envoleriez peut-être un jour...

« On apprendra à voler ? » elle avait chuchoté, et tu avais promis.

Deux jours plus tard, elle avait écrit une lettre pour personne, une lettre qui ne serait jamais envoyée – comme celle que tu es en train d'écrire, un peu. Comme celle qui va bientôt se finir. Des ressemblances, des différences.

Tu étais celui qui l'avait retrouvée, qui avait décroché la corde avec patience, dans sa chambre alors que tu lui rendais visite. Qui avait serré son corps encore tiède dans tes bras, qui t'étais excusé de choses qui n'étaient pas de ton ressort. C'est triste de grandir.

« Tu dois rester avec nous. Tu étais son ami. Tu sais mieux que nous », avait réclamé une femme au regard bouleversé si semblable à celui de Xion. Tu avais promis, encore, promis de revenir, juré sur tout ce que tu aimais; tu étais juste fatigué, tu avais besoin d'une nuit de repos, de tes parents – un joli mensonge. De toutes façons, il ne reste plus grand-chose que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou peut-être que tu es juste terriblement fatigué. Grandir, ça n'a jamais été fait pour toi, tu penses en fermant l'enveloppe et en regardant la pluie. Tu préférerais partir. Visiter d'autres mondes – deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

Les étoiles ne sont pas visibles ce soir – tes cheveux se trempent vite, tes vêtements aussi. Ca n'a plus trop d'importance.

« On apprendra à voler », tu souffles.

Et tu sautes.


End file.
